Secrets are kept for a reason
by HersheyNightsKiss
Summary: Hiccup has a secret, and secrets are kept for a reason, Right? So what happens when this secret gets out? Read to find out! Full summary inside. No pairings, sorry hiccstrid lovers, but no, I'm not a fan for it thus it will not be a thing. Rated Teen for later cursing. Story has been put on hold, temporarily or permanently I can't say.
1. One-sided conversations

_**This is basically an AU where our beloved Hiccup is taken from Berk when he was 5 years old, by the legendary Night Fury, and returns nine years later and refuses to tell his story of how he came back. This is set a year after he returns and at the beginning of dragon training. **_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot**

_** No ones POV**_

No one knew his secret, and it _will _stay that way as long as he can keep it. He was a runt, not fit of being the chiefs son. When he returned he refused to tell _anyone _about how he got back from the clutches of the Night Fury, and ignored questions on "_Did it try to eat you?_" or "_Did you kill it?_" and just walked home with his Dad, flopped onto his bed, which luckly had been replaced with a bigger one so he could actually fit on it, and fell asleep even though the sun was still high in the sky.

**Timeskip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Hiccups POV**

It's been officially a year since I had returned, and I had just made it inside my house, hoping that Dad had gone to bed and was asleep, but no such luck, he was sitting in a chair stoking the fireplace as if he had been waiting for me to come home. I tried to sneak up the stairs, but my sneak was terrible and a stair squeaked when I stepped on it. I winced, and heard father speak softly,

"Why are you home late again?" _ah so he noticed? That's a first_ I thought bitterly.

"Why should I tell you? You never cared before now, so why care now?" I said with a hint of venom in my voice.

Hearing the venom in my voice, and knowing how stubborn I was with giving up information, he sighed defeatidly before stating the obvious,

"I need to tell you something, son." a bit of anger flashed in my eyes at the word son, but disappeared as quickly as it came.

"I've decided to give you your wish, and enrolled you into Dragon Training." He said with a small smile. My eyes widened. WHAT!? I asked that 10 years ago! How does he even remember that?!

"WHAT?! Dad I asked that ten years ago, I was innocent and wanted to prove my worth, but I've learned over the years, I CAN'T kill a dragon!" I said with wide eyes and frantic hand gestures.

"But you will!" He stated with happiness

"Okay, let me restate that, I WON'T KILL A DRAGON!" I screamed furiously.

"You'll need this," He said handing me an axe, which I held with ease. He seemed surprised I was still standing but he shook it off taking it as hard training.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!? I WON'T KILL A DRAGON!" I screeched! He had the nerve to hand me an axe he expected me to use to chop the head off of a dragons body like a cold blooded KILLER!?

"YOU ARE GOING TO DRAGON TRAINING AND THAT'S FINAL!" He bellowed. I stomped furiously up the stairs and slammed the door to my room shut with a load bang, cracking the wood with the force behind the slam. I flopped onto my bed and did something I never had done before. I started to train _in my room._ Usually I would go out into the woods and practice there, but it was the middle of the night and I had pent up anger and I didn't want to be killed by wolves, but in the state I was in, I would probably take them head on and _win_. I threw daggers at a target, a shield that I had on my wall, and when I was bored with that, I started shooting arrows at it. Most vikings when asked said it was a cowardly weapon, the bow and arrow, but I found it convenient. When your enemy was at a distance and had their back turned, you could shoot them in the back of the head and be done with it. After lots of training I decided to call it a day and to go to sleep. As I slipped into the darkness and warmth of sleep I thought one final thing, _**how will I keep my secret?**_

_**Yeah that was that... So like it? Hate it? Could use improvement? Please tell me in the reviews I will even except flames! Here is a Hershey kiss for all of you who took your time to read my fanfic! See ya next time and fly on dragons!~**_


	2. Reactions

_**Hey guys, I know its only been eleven hours but I have so many ideas floating around my head and I just can't wait any longer, so without further adue, ENJOY~**_

_**Disclaimer: I own the plot, but nothing else, if I did I would have killed off Astrid long ago**_

**Hiccup's POV**

I woke up in the morning to someone banging on the front door like no tommorow, and after five minutes of banging and trying to go to sleep I heard a loud crash, and wood pieces falling to the floor. I got up and threw on a shirt and pants before flying down the steps, and seeing Gobber the Belch, standing before my broken door. _Dad is going to freak_ I thought panicked.

"Whoops, sorry for breaking your door, Hiccup" He said with obvious humor in his voice.

"SORRY!? MY DAD IS GOING TO FREAK WHEN HE SEES THIS!" I shouted.

"Which is why he won't see it. After dragon training, I'll make a new one that looks exactly like the old one!" He said with pride etched into his voice for figuring that one out.

"Fine, but if he notices I blame you." I said.

"I'll gladly take the blame, besides, it's not like your Father notices anything that has something to do with you." He stated. Gee Gobber, could you be anymore insensitive?

"Why were you banging on my door like that?" I questioned.

"You forgot already, didn't ya? You are 10 minutes late for Dragon Training." He said with a smile. Oh gods I totally forgot! My eyes widened, and I raced up the stairs, pulled on my boots, put on a cleaner shirt, and bolted out the door, all in a matter of a minute. I heard Gobber yelling something about axes but I didn't stop 'till I was at the arena's gate, only barely panting. I saw Astrid, with Snotlout trying and failing to flirt with her, the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were having one of their hourly fights, and Fishlegs was muttering some dragon stats to himself against a wall. Snotlout noticed me come in and said

"Well the shrimp finally decides to get here" He said with a mocking tone. I waved off his insult, and leaned against a wall, waiting for Gobber to get there. Gobber came a minute later, huffing and puffing, saying

"Hiccup, when did you get so fast?!" He said breathlessly. Before I could reply Snotlout replied with

"He needs to know how to run away from bullies and dragons, doesn't he?" He sneered, laughing at his own joke. The other teens, besides Fishlegs, laughed too.

"Snotlout! Stop fooling around and get ready!" Gobber shouted. Everyone emediatly stopped laughing, and got into battle stances. Gobber walked over to one of the gates, and placed his hand on the lever.

"Begin!" He bellowed. Snotlout had a scared face, as he spoke,

"Wait, aren't you gonna teach us first!?"

"I believe in learning on the job." Gobber said smirking. He pulled down the lever, and the gronckle burst out of the cave. I jumped up and gripped the bars that lined the top of the arena, and the gronckle didn't notice me yet.

"What is the first thing you need when fighting a dragon?"

"A doctor?" I said after I dropped down from the bars, and grabbed a shield.

"Plus 5 speed?" Fishlegs guessed.

"A shield." Astrid stated

"Shield, go!" The teens ran to get a shield, but the twins grabbed the same one, starting the second fight that day.

"It's my shield!" Tuffnut shouted.

"No, it's mine!" Ruffnut shouted back

"Get that one, it has flowers on it, girls like flowers." Tuffnut said. Ruffnut pulled away the shield and slammed it onto Tuffnuts head.

"Oops, now this one has blood on it." She sneered. They continued their squabbling, until the Gronckle got tired of the noise coming from them, and shot the shield from their hands.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut, you're out!" Gobber shouted

I was getting a little tired so I decided to end it there. I grabbed some dragon nip from my pocket and held it out as the Gronckle charged at me. Inches away from me it stopped, it's pupil widening before I rubbed the dragon nip over it's nose, having it drop at my feet, tounge lolling out in pleasure.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

_**Hey Guys! I won't be uploading a lot for the next two weeks. The reason is P.E. P.E is dangerous, someone tripped me, and I landed on my left hand(my dominant hand) and broke it, so I won't be uploading a lot until it heals enough that I can type without feeling like my hand is being poisoned and burned at the same time. If you're wondering I typed all of this whith my left hand and it's very difficult. I WISH IT WAS MY RIGHT HAND **_**TT^TT!****_ So peace out and fly on dragons~_**


	4. Incident

_**Hey guys I'm finally feeling better so I made this chapter! WHY P.E WHY!? YOU WERE MY FWIEND BUT I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!*grabs knife and repeatedly stabs guy named Zack* I feel much better~ ONWARDS DUCKLINGS!~**_

_**Zack:HELP ME, I'M DYI-*snap sounds through room***_

_**Me:Ignore that~**_

_**Bob: Hershey doesn't own anything, so don't sue her**_

**Previously**

_I was getting a little tired so I decided to end it there. I grabbed some dragon nip from my pocket and held it out as the Gronckle charged at me. Inches away from me it stopped, it's pupil widening before I rubbed the dragon nip over it's nose, having it drop at my feet, tounge lolling out in pleasure._

**Hiccups POV**

Silence. Who knew silence could be so loud. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a butterknife.

" How did you do that?" The twins said in unison. As if a bomb went off, they all came at me with questions, all becoming louder to have their question heard. I was overwhelmed by them, the noise confusing me and making me dizzy, before Gobber bellowed,

"ENOUGH! LET THE BOY SPEAK!" everyone emmediatly fell silent. I felt really awkward there, so I took off before more questions were asked. I heard fishlegs muttering something, but didn't quite catch it besides "+5 speed x2". A I speed along I started thinking. 'Maybe its about time I bring more supplies for Him.' I thought. When I finally came to my house, I still saw the splintered door, my father, an- WAIT, DAD!? Oh Gods he came home early! Forget about supplies I've got to get out of here! With that thought in my head I sped towards the docks, to get different supplies. As I was thinking about what I could get at the docks, I ran into something, or someONE, Hard.

"Oof!" I gasped. I looked to see what I ran into, and saw... Shit, Snotlout! How did he get out of the arena so fast?!

"Ah!" Snotlout shouted, as he fell to the ground, landing with a THUMP, in a bush of strange plants. Fuck, I know those plants, I'm definatly getting yelled at today.

"Watch where you're going, Useless!" Ah the old nickname. He hasn't used that one since I disapeared...

"You might want to go to the elder, Snotlout." I said calmly. He had a look of rage on his face as he said,(more like shouted)

"I'm not hurt, DIMWIT!" Dimwit? That's certainly new. I never had anyone call me that... Wait I think I can get something good out of this one...

"Oh? I'm the dim one? I'm not the one sitting in Poison Ivy." I stated, while laughing my butt off in my head. Oh Gods, his face was hillarious! Even He would crack up, the serious thing He was! Snotlout jumped to his feet, and ran off in the direction of the elder, and I let a small smile creep across my features. I continued running to the docks, and when I got there, I picked up a fish basket with ease, and turned to run, but then I smelled _it._

It was vile, it had bile quickly rise in my throat, forcing me to swallow so I didn't spill the contents in my stomach. **_Eel._** I screeched, and dropped the basket before trying to quickly scamper away from it, but failed, almost falling flat on my face. When I was ten feet away, I stopped, and sat glaring daggers at the Eels. Curious vikings glanced at me, and then the basket. One viking, curious enough to see what was in the basket, walked over to it, and **_opened it._** Oh Gods, now it's even WORSE! I gag at the stench of the Eels. He pulled out one of the many Eels and turned to face me.

He saw how I looked at it with disgust and fear, and had a mischevious glint in his eyes as he walked toward me, with the Eel facing out towards me. I had a feral look on my features, while growling softly, the volume rising as he walked closer. When he was about three feet away, everyone who was watching the scene could hear my loud growling, rivaling that of a Monstrous Nightmares. When he was two feet away, I pounced.

* * *

_**Hey guys, sorry it took so long, but its finally here! Hershey Kiss to all of ya! By the way, you will find out who He is soon, most likely next chapter. PM me if you think you can guess it! Bye!**_


	5. Bad smells

_**Hey Guys, I'm back~ I can't believe over 1,000 people have looked at this Fic, I love you all! Here is the Official chapter 4!~ BTW Toothless never loses his tail fin in this Fic, because Hiccup never shot him down... yeah you know what I mean. Hiccup is very OOC in this chapter but I try to make it as little as possible.**_

_**:. Dragon speech.: Spoiler... oh well.**_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING! I OWN HICCUP AND TOOTHLESS, AND ASTRID WILL DIE SOON YOU WILL SEE! If you believed that, I WAS JOKING! I own nothing but the plot. *cries***_

**Previously:**_He saw how I looked at it with disgust and fear, and had a mischievous glint in his eyes as he walked toward me, with the Eel facing out towards me. I had a feral look on my features, while growling softly, the volume rising as he walked closer. When he was about three feet away, everyone who was watching the scene could hear my loud growling, rivaling that of a Monstrous Nightmares. When he was two feet away, I pounced._

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I landed squarely on the viking, making him lose his balance. The viking gasped in surprise, falling over with a thump. Heh, funny, I knocked over two people in one day. I landed on his chest, knocking the wind out of him, and ripped the vile, _thing,_ out of his grasp. He watched in shock as I ripped the thing to shreds, stuffing it into his throat, before covering his mouth and nose, and after a few long seconds, he was forced to swallow.

"Don't EVER try that EVER again, GOT IT!?" I screeched. The viking nodded, looking into my eyes as they turned an Acidic green, the pupil slitting, becoming thinner as the seconds passed, looking like he could pee his pants at any given moment.

"Good, and if any of you tell what happened to my father, I will see to all of your deaths!" I threatened. Usually they laughed any threat off, but this time their was so much killing intent, they agreed. They all saw my eyes, and agreed by nodding their heads in unison. I got up and off the viking and started walking toward the only basket left, that had a viking next to it, looking torn between running with or without the basket. He chose the latter, and ran away, leaving the basket behind in his haste of wanting to keep his life. I smirked, which looked misplaced on my face.

I sniffed the basket to see if there were no Eels, and thank the Gods, there were none, before grabbing it, hoisting it onto my back with little to no effort, and started jogging away. I could feel the fearful stares, burning holes into my head. As I entered the forest, I slowed to walk, wanting to enjoy the forest.

"Ah, I remember when I actually lived in the forest, nothing to disturb me but deer, bears, and dragons." I thought aloud. The forest was beautiful this time of day. Sunlight leaked through the tree's, casting a green glow, birds were flying through the forest, chirping happily, freely. As I walked through the forest I came across a cove. The cove was huge, it was encased in stone wall, towering high above a glistening lake, big enough to house 50 fish. Vines clung to the walls of the cove.

I walked down a carved path, and went to the lake, splashing water on my face, to rid of any dirt that clung to me from tackling that viking. As I was washing my face, I saw a strange reflection in the water, before turning around to see nothing there. I shrugged it off, taking it as my imagination acting up, and went back to cleaning up. Suddenly I was thrown to the ground, pinned, staring into _lime green eyes._

* * *

I screamed, and at the same time, the dragon roared. I kicked out of reflex, hitting the dragon in the stomach. The dragon grunted, before crawling off.

:. Well done, sneak attack training a success.: The dragon grunted.

:. You need to stop with the surprise attacks, Toothless, it'll give me a heart attack one day!.:

:. Well I'm sorry for wanting to make sure your reflexes are sharp, including that kick! Damn Hiccup did it have to be so hard?!.: Toothless growled

:. Yes, because I didn't know it was my idiotic and over protective mother dragon!.: I hissed. After a few seconds we heard a loud grumbling come from both of our abdomens. We had a mind agreement, and decided who would do what.

Toothless scuffed, before turning away and walking to the pond, plunging into it with waves crashing on to the shore. He came back up with a mouthful of fish, and crawled onto land, shaking his wings of water that collected in the folds. He dropped the fish six feet away from the pond, and turned to gather wood. As he did that, I searched the ground for good sticks to skewer the fish on. I found three good strait and sturdy ones, and by then, Toothless made it back with fire wood. I set the firewood up in the traditional way, three large ones leaning against each other, with smaller ones underneath. Toothless spat out a mini plasma blast, and the fire flickered to life. I speared three fish onto the sticks and set them up so they leaned over the fire.

As the fish were cooking, Toothless laid down a few feet away from the fire, and I sat against him. The warm glow of the fire cast shadows, dancing across the grassy floor. I saw that the fish were a golden brown, and took them off the fire to start eating. Toothless kept most of the fish for himself, the selfish dragon he is. While I was eating, Toothless finished awhile ago, Toothless jerked his head up, sniffing the air, before growling lowly. Still growling, he curled his tail around me protectively, glaring at the top of the cove.

:. Toothless? What's wrong Bud?.: I said with slivers of panic in my voice.

:. I smell something. Something _bad_.: He said lowly. I looked around the top of the cove as well, and strained my ears to hear what Toothless heard. Then I heard it. Footsteps. _Human_ footsteps.

:. Toothless we need to go now!.: I said hurriedly. I sprinted over to a crack in the stone wall, and pulled out a saddle, modified to fit a dragon. (It looks just like the one from the movie only without the gear for controlling a fin) I hurried back over to Toothless, who sat impatiently for me. I fit the saddle faster then I ever have, and climbed on to Toothless, and just before we took off, I saw a flash of _blonde._

**_Oh My God, my first POV switch! Bare with me, it may be terrible._**

**Astrid's POV**

I was walking through the woods, looking for a good and thick tree to use my axe on, when I saw a pillar of smoke not that far off. I take a couple steps forward and scrunched my face up in confusion. What was someone doing here? I thought I was the only one who went to train here. I should go check it out... But what if it's a dragon? Wait, why would a dragon ever hang out on an island full of dragon KILLING vikings? Well there's a first for everything... After an internal debate with common sense, I started to quietly walk towards the spot where the smoke was coming from, my footsteps barely audible. As I got closer to the source, I saw that there was a ledge, it wasn't just flat ground. When I got to the ledge, a blur of black and brown flew up from behind the cliff face. I gasped loudly, and stumbled back in surprise. When I got over my shock, I ran to the ledge and peered in. All that was left behind was a still burning fire, and one , uneaten, cooked fish.

* * *

_**Okay guys, I decided to leave it there, sorry for the long wait, but inspiration was hard to find, and I had writer's block for a few days, but it's finally done! Now I can sleep in peace... Here's a Hershey Kiss for all of ya who took your time to read this chapter! Also, please review, I have been greatly discouraged by how little reviews I get, and thus why it took so long to write. So peace out, and eat Hershey's!~**_


	6. Tattle Tales

_**Hey peoplez I started this chapter when I thought of how to begin it, which was in the middle of playing Little Big Planet 3, which was weird... so please enjoy and reviews make me happy! I also decided I was being a little brat in the last chapter, at least I have reviews!**_

_**Disclaimer:I don't own **__**Little Big Planet 3 or How to Train Your Dragon (sadly)  
**_

* * *

**3rd Person**

What was there? No, _who_ is a better question. Last time Astrid checked, dragons couldn't set up campfires and spear fish on sticks. She slowly descended down the cliff, and began investigating the cove. As she turned slowly around a rock, she saw something shimmer in the corner of her eye. She walked towards it and crouched down and picked up the still gleaming object. It was a pitch black scale. Astrid studied it closely, having never seen a dragon with such scales. She delved deep into her mind, trying to find a fix to the mystery. Her eyes widened as she silently gasped. No, it couldn't be. But it was the only logical answer. The legendary, never before seen, Night Fury, has set foot on Berk. She couldn't believe it. 'I have to tell Stoick...' she thought. She turned and ran back up the cliff, not turning around to see two sets of green eyes glowing from the darkness of the forest, one watching her run with interest, and the other with dread.

**Hiccups POV**

As soon as we had gotten out of the cove, I ordered Toothless to hide in the brush, and despite his grumblings of "Thorns getting stuck between his scales", He obliged. I watched as she slowly crept down into the cove. I almost growled when I saw her pick up one of Toothless' scales.

:. Damn it, Toothless! I told you not to scratch your back on the rock!.: I whispered harshly. Toothless looked up at me with annoyance shining in his eyes.

:. Well, you weren't there, and I had a horrible itch between my scales, and I couldn't reach it! What's a dragon to do!?.: He whispered back. I rolled my eyes at him, and continued watching the blonde study the scale. After a few more seconds, she silently gasped, and took a few steps back, before turning and racing up the cliff side. I felt dread settle into the pit of my stomach.

:. **HICCUP!**.: Toothless shouted.

:. What!?.:

:. I was calling your name for a minute straight! You need to pay more attention to me!.: He whined.

:. Okay! Now what did you say?.: I questioned. Toothless huffed, and said,

:. I said, what are we going to do now?.: I blinked. What _will_ we do? It's not like I could walk up to Astrid and say, " Hey, I think you took something that's mine, it was a black scale, kthxby. Also, could you not tell my Dad that I have a pet dragon, cuz that would lead to my death."! I could just kidnap her, but that could turn things worse then they already are... I'll just have to wait and see what unfolds...

:. Hiccup~ Earth to Hiccup~.: Toothless purred to me.

:. Huh?.: I said intelligently.

:. You spaced out again.: He said humored.

:. If I didn't know better, I would say you have a crush~.: He crooned.

I ignored him, knowing that answering him would lead to a full blown shouting match. I motioned him to take off, and he rolled his eyes as he unfurled his wings. He took off, and after just seconds in the air, he dived deeply, before landing softly in the cove. I slide off him, and took off his saddle, placing it in the crack of the wall yet again, and headed off to the exit of the cove.

:. See you late Bud!.: I called over my shoulder. I heard Toothless grunt in response, and kept walking up the path to the top of the cove. My thoughts wandered as I walked through the forest. ' I wonder what will happen when I get to the village?' I thought. When I broke through to the edge of the forest I saw Astrid running up to my father, waving the scale in the air like its the greatest thing to come. 'Oh, shit' I cursed.

"Well, this is going to be Interesting..."

* * *

_**Holy motherfucking Koalas, That took forever! I can't believe I started this chapter in march or something and ended it in June! I promise you guys I will try to finish the next chapter soon! And, and, I will make it at least 2, maybe 3 times the size of this one! So peace out, and eat Hersheys!~**_


	7. Hopelessness

_**Hullo! It is I, Hershey! I noticed I forgot about the fish basket Hiccup grabbed! I hope nobody noticed... Anyways, Bob is back from Italy! Say the disclaimer Bob! **_

_**Bob: Hershey doesn't own HTTYD, and never will, so don't tattle on her like Astrid did in the last chapter!**_

_**Me: Gah! Why did you compare the readers to Astrid!?**_

_**Henry: Don't forget to review! REVIEW!**_

* * *

**Previously** _When I broke through to the edge of the forest I saw Astrid running up to my father, waving the scale in the air like its the greatest thing to come. 'Oh, shit' I cursed._

_"Well, this is going to be interesting..."_

**Hiccups POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_review__review~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I stood stiffly, thinking I should go into the forest for awhile, but wouldn't that make me a prime suspect? Staying in the forest too long will draw attention, so no, I can't. Before I could think of a reasonable action, my father noticed me at the forest edge and yelled,

"Hiccup! Get over here and explain this door! Why in Odin's name is it in splinters!?" I slowly started to walk over to him, stopping a few feet away from him. I stood confidently, and started to speak, when Astrid interrupted.

"Chief, I'm sorry to intrude, but I think I found something more important then your broken door." She said. He looked at her strangely, then rolled his eyes.

"Hofferson, if it's that important, don't wait for me to reply, just say it!" He said sternly. "Now, what did you find?" After he said that, she brought up the scale, and gave it to him before explaining.

"I found it in a cove, and I don't know any dragons that could own it besides the-" "Night Fury.." She said, but Dad finished. I was internally panicking, and tightened my hands into fists.

'This is only going to end badly.' I thought. Dad rubbed his face in agitation, and sighed.

"This is just great. Right when the raids were going down, we have a Night Fury on our island!" He said in disbelief. "We need to find it. If we let a dragon roam our island freely, we might as well not be vikings anymore!" He yelled. "Gobber!" He yelled. at the call of his name, Gobber popped up out of nowhere, and walked over to Stoic.

"Yes, Stoic?" He asked.

"Gather every viking that can hold a weapon and shield! We're gonna need all we can get." He said darkly. He turned to me, and said,

"Hiccup, I want you to replace that destroyed door by the time I come back." Leaving no room for argument, he turned and left to the Great Hall. I sighed, and shifted to glare at Gobber. He shrugged, and smiled sheepishly. I shook my head, and walked off to find a door to replace the broken one.

**Timeskip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I finished fixing the door to the frame, and opened it to test and see it was working well.

'Finally. It took awhile but it's finished.' I thought tiredly. 'I wonder how Toothless is doing... Toothless! I cant believe I forgot!' I ran to the forest, and disappeared into the foliage. I sprinted through the forest, ducking and jumping over stray branches. I made it to the cove, and stopped just in time not to fall into it head first. I scanned the cove with my eyes, looking almost frantically. He's not there. HE'S NOT THERE.

"Toothless!" I shouted, hoping he was hiding in the brush. "Toothless!"

As I heard only silence, I felt depression begin to swell in my chest. I fell to my hands and knees, not wanting to believe that Toothless is GONE. Tears began to gather in my eyes, as my eyes glazed over. I came to realize what I was doing, and swiped viciously at the tears.

'No.. I can't give up yet! I need to find him and see if he's okay!' I thought. I picked myself up, and began racing back towards the village, the only thought on my mind being Toothless.

* * *

_**Oh. My. God. IT'S BEEN FOREVER! I am so sorry for how long this took! It's not as long as I hoped to make it, but please make do! I will just tell you now, I am not going to update frequently, so I can not tell you I will update next week or something. I hope you guys enjoyed it, even with how short it was. Have a nice day/night, and eat Hersheys!**_


	8. Shattering Memories

_**Hello~ I'm not gonna talk long, so you can get to the story. I am currently having a problem with this story. I have no clue on how to end it! Sooo.. Please give me suggestions! It doesn't matter where, reviews or PM, just PLEASE give me some ideas. I take everyone's thought into consideration! I think I'm gonna develop some background with this chapter..**_

_Italics: Flashback._

Normal: Real time.

_**Disclaimer: If I owned HTTYD, there would be a lot less Astrid. So obviously I don't.**_

* * *

_It was dark. It wasn't cold, but it was so **dark**. I squirmed a little, to get a feel of where I am, and felt something solid holding me in place. I looked around, trying to catch even a ray of light. When I gave up, the thing holding me shifted. Pulling me closer to it's warmth. I stared into the darkness, and moved my hand up to what was holding my chest. It was rough, and felt kind of like... scales? I maneuvered myself, getting into a more comfortable position. I started to think of what I know have scales. Snakes, lizards, dragons. The lizard and snakes were improbable. So that left.. a dragon. _

_The thing, that held me tightly, is a dragon. __I started thrashing in the dragon's grip, trying to loosen it's hold. The dragon grunted, and unfurled it's wings that were wrapped tightly around itself. Light finally streamed in, and I shut my eyes quickly, blinded. I opened my eyes when they finally adjusted, and looked around. I was in the middle of a large, green field with long, swaying grass. There was a small patch of trees off to the left. I looked at the dragon holding me, and was surprised to see it completely black. I looked up, to find green eyes staring at me. What was strange_ _was that__ the green eyes were filled with **emotion.** All of the vikings said they were beasts that couldn't feel emotion. The eyes were soft, filled with curiosity and interest. The dragon was laying on it's back, and it snorted, turning over to it's side. It dropped me onto the ground and I scampered a few feet away._

* * *

It felt like all the air in my body was desperate to escape. I was panting more than usual, maybe it was from the panic? It doesn't matter though. Only Toothless matters rights now.

* * *

_It's been a few hours since I awakened. The dragon has shown no aggressiveness, but let's me have space. I think I'm starting to warm up to it. It doesn't give that disappointed stare that the people at the village give me, or the angry glare that Dad gives me sometimes... The dragon looks up at the sky suddenly, and growls lowly. It ran over to where I was sitting, and grabbed me delicately between its' jaws. It sprinted quickly, the ground a blur beneath us. It dove under the cover of the trees, and placed me down, before covering me with its' body and crouching. I whimpered, terrified of what was happening. The dragon looked down at me, and crooned softly, comfortingly. _

_There was a thundering roar, and a bright red dragon landed in the field. It had a long neck, with piercing yellow eyes, nothing like the warm eyes of my dragon. Wait, **my **dragon? Since when was the dragon mine?_

* * *

I finally reached the edge of the forest, and I could see the village was empty. Where were they then? They must be where Toothless is... right? Yeah.. They will.

* * *

_The red dragon was prowling around the field. Sniffing the air, it looked to the forest for a second, before turning away and sniffing at the ground where the ebony dragon once sat. It seemed to sigh, and took off with not another sound. The black dragon lifted itself cautiously, ears perked to see if it was truly gone. It relaxed, apparently the other dragon was gone. The dragon walked away, before it looked back at me. It's eyes were basically saying "Are you coming?". I quickly scrambled to my feet to follow_ _him_.

* * *

I was almost there. I could see a horde of vikings surrounding something. A few more strides.. There was a dull thud when someone placed themselves in front of me, blocking my path. I almost snarled. Who thinks they can keep me from Toothless?! Obviously a retard. Maybe it was a coincidence that it actually was a retard, but Snotlout was standing boldly there, a smirk placed on his features. His smirk slowly became an ugly sneer.

"Hey, loser. Remember when you pushed me into that poison ivy?" He provoked. I stared, unimpressed, and Snotlout glared. He grabbed the front of my shirt and lifted me up, then pushed me back harshly. I fell and rolled onto my feet again, standing up and continuing my gaze. Snotlout gave a cry of anger, and swung his fist towards my chest. I grabbed his arm and flipped myself over him, my weight pushing him to the ground. I glanced at him before sprinting off to the crowd.

* * *

_The dragon, which I had named Toothless for his retractable teeth, was actually nice company to have for the last few weeks. He never told me to do stuff_ _I__ didn't want to do, because he couldn't speak, and never scolded me, because he still can't speak. I found this troubling. We can only get so close without verbal communication. Toothless seems to have a good understanding of my language, but he can't respond, so it's just a one-sided conversation. Maybe I can learn how to speak his language?_

**Time passes...**

_It's been a few days since I've begun learning how to speak dragon language. I had the basics down, but so much more was to be taught. All I could really do was say hi, please, thank you, and answer yes or no questions. I was playing with a strange flower that had blossomed in the field when Toothless called,_

_:. Hiccup?.: I looked over to Toothless, who was standing a few feet away, to see him staring at me. _

_:. Yes?.: I questioned. Toothless came little closer, and sat down._

_:. Do you know how to hunt?.: My eyes widened. Hunt? I've seen the other vikings go out to hunt, but never went along with them... Father had said I was too young._

_:. No.:_

_:. Do you want to know how? I might leave once in a while. You need to know how to hunt for yourself.: He stated. _

_:. Yes please!.: I gushed. Toothless chuckled, chest rumbling, and stood, motioning for me to follow him. I quickly stood up to follow him, leaving the twisted and withering flower behind._

* * *

I pushed through the crowd, shoving away meaty arms, and made my way to the center. When I finally reached the core of the gathering, I could feel my heart stop.

Toothless was there. But he wasn't unharmed. Patches of his scales had been ripped out, leaving blood to stream through the rest of his scales. His tail had been stabbed and slashed at, but luckily his tail fins remained untouched. His body had been tied down with chains and leather bindings, with a muzzle strapped to his snout. His head lay limply on the ground. An eye cracked open, and zoned in on my shocked figure.

My world shattered around me.

* * *

_**Oh gods.. Is that too heart breaking? It is for me. I damn near cried writing this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and have a hershey kiss to calm you. I'm gonna go cry now.**_


	9. A New Me

_**Hello! Not much to say, but I figured it's long overdue for me to say this... Thank you all for the support! It makes feel warm inside every time someone follows, reviews, or favorites!**_

**_Disclaimer: Nothing, nada zilch zero is mine besides the plot._**

* * *

'He doesn't deserve this. Toothless is innocent.' I thought dully.

It felt like everything was going too fast, but was at a snail's pace at the same time. Everything was crumbling, shattering, and melting. The slight respect I held towards the village, the tolerance I gave my father. All gone. I shouldn't respect them for being so blind.

* * *

Hiccup just knelt there, looking vacantly towards the beast. What was wrong with my son? Did he want to kill it?

"Hiccup!" I called, "What are you doing? Did you fix the door like I told you?"

Hiccup flicked his eyes up to me for a second, nodded shortly, and turned his gaze back to the dragon. That didn't set off alarms though, as Hiccup always seemed to endure me rather than having a father-son bond like most families.

"What I'm doing has nothing to do with you, Stoick." He muttered. Now that was strange. When he calls me by my given name, it usually means he's pissed off. What would he be so angry about? I turn to Gobber, looking for what to do, but Gobber only shrugged. I sighed heavily, and looked back to where my son was kneeling.

"Get up Hiccup, we need to kill this beast before it get's up and kills one of us." I huffed. Hiccup suddenly jolted, a scream halfway up his throat, before he curled into a fetal position, holding his head tightly. Everyone surrounding startled at the suddenness of it, and were whispering to each other as Hiccup writhed in pain. Hiccup was breathing heavily, eyes wide and unseeing, when blood started to stain the clothing on his back in two lines, and Hiccup started screeching. It wasn't human, it was like the chilling screech of a Night Fury about to strike, and everyone covered their ears and crouched instinctively.

Blood dripped from his face as cuts appeared out of nowhere, with black slates replacing human skin in patches. The clothing on his back bulged, with something foreign pressing from his back. His shirt finally gave and ripped apart, with a pair of black wings bursting forth, blood covering them in a thin sheet. The wings stretched at least fifteen feet, and some viking were toppled over in the process of them stretching to their full width. They flapped experimentally, flicking droplets of blood onto the crowd. Hiccup had finally stopped screeching, his throat most likely raw, and he slowly uncurled from the ground.

When he looked up, instead of deep forest green eyes, we saw a lime glare, with flecks of deep green in them. I stood stock still as Hiccup got up to his feet, and started walking towards a viking that was currently stepping on one of the Night Fury's wings. His hand had razor sharp claws now, I realized to late, and watched as Hiccup stabbed his hand into the vikings chest. The viking choked, stumbling on his words, and Hiccup withdrew his hand, blood gushing from the wound. The viking slowly fell to his knee's before collapsing limply.

Hiccup turned towards me, and resounded,

"Stoick, Gobber, and everyone else in the crowd! I would like to personally tell you all what I think of you!" As he finished his sentence, five figures burst through the crowd, which were Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Astrid. They all halted, staring at Hiccup with wide eyes. Hiccup stared back, with passive eyes, when Astrid spoke,

"You're friends with the Night Fury, aren't you?" Hiccup looked at her.

"Well, well, Astrid. How did you get such an extreme answer?" He mocked.

"You obviously are, with the show you just put on for everyone." She answered. Snotlout was bristling angrily, and he finally snapped. He charged toward Hiccup with a roar, and threw a left hook. Hiccup caught his fist, and used his force behind the punch to heave Snotlout over his shoulder. Snotlout wheezed as the air escaped his lungs, and scrambled to sit up, looking frantically at Hiccup, who stared disappointingly.

"You are still such a barbarian, Snotlout. You have so much potential, all wasted for brute force. You and I both know you are smarter than you act, so how about you use your brain for once?" He suggested, and Snotlout gave a hesitant nod. Hiccup turned away, and addressed the crowd.

"Now, shall we continue?"

* * *

_**Short and sweet(?) chapter! It's been done?! After so long! Yay! It's going to be updated on my birthday too! March 27th! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you did please review, favorite, or follow! Have a Hershey kiss, and peace!**_


End file.
